Too Many Things
by Phoenix9
Summary: Riley's back, Spike's mad, Scooby Gang's disconnected, Dawn's annoyed, what's Buffy going to do??


Buffy Fan Fiction  
Second Episode in the 6th season.  
One sunny Saturday during summer in Sunnydale in summers' house, the 2 summers were sitting near the sunny window eating good sushi from yesterday's supper while talking about Spike¡¦  
"You should go out with Spike¡¦" Dawn said.  
"What? No way!!" Buffy denied.  
"What? It couldn't hurt now could it? It's one harmless date!" Dawn tried to convince Buffy.  
"No is no!" Buffy said.  
"Please!! Please!! Please!!" Dawn pleaded.  
"Um¡¦ FINE! One date one hour! K?" Buffy said.  
"Yayyy!!!" Dawn cried in joy.  
So Dawn went to Spike's place and begged Spike on a blind date.  
"Please do this for me please??" Dawn begged.  
"No is no! Unless Buffy's the bloody blind girl¡¦" Spike said.  
"What if she is?" Dawn said.  
"What? Does she know about me?" Spike asked.  
"Duh? Of course she knows. So are you in or are you out?" Dawn asked.  
"Fine, I am in." Spike said.  
So Dawn set up the whole thing, Dawn picked out the clothes for Spike and right words to say¡¦  
"Spike no!" Dawn said.  
"What? I am not even to say bloody in this bloody world?  
"NO!"  
"What?"  
"You can't say anything like that in front of Buffy! Got it? If you do, she's gonna hunt you down like a puppy dog! K?"  
"I never knew this dating thing would be so hard¡¦ It used to be s much easier with Drusila¡¦"  
"She's not Drusila k?  
"Fine, fine¡¦"  
"And wear this Spike."  
"Wear this? What do you think I am a school college boy? I have live over a century!"  
"Who cares, Buffy likes guys that are well dressed. So wear this!"  
"Oh my bloody hell¡¦"  
Dawn slapped him really hard on the face.  
"Ouch! Bloody hell! What did you do that for?"  
"I did that because you just did what I told you not to do."  
"Fine!"  
While in the magic shop¡¦  
"I hope Buffy's alright, I mean she could have been killed in that dimension¡¦" Willow said.  
"I know, I know¡¦" Giles said.  
"I hope she's getting along just fine¡¦" Tara said.  
"Don't worry about her, she's a big girl now¡¦" Giles said.  
"Heya fellows!" Xander came in.  
"Hello, looking for something?" Anya said.  
"Yes, a sweet sugar¡¦" Xander said.  
Anya gave Xander a light kiss.  
"Oh please don't do that." Giles said.  
"Fine¡¦" Xander said.  
"Hey!" Buffy came in.  
"Hey Buffy, did the theater exam go fine?" Willow asked.  
"Yup!" Buffy replied.  
"Giles, I can't patrol tonight¡¦ Promised Dawn, so could you all take over for me?" Buffy asked.  
"Sure¡¦" Scooby Gang said.  
"Oh man, I gotta go, I'll see you guys, bye!" Buffy left.  
"She left in a hurry¡¦" Willow said.  
Meanwhile in Spike's tomb¡¦  
"Now what do you do when you go into a restaurant and go to your table?" Buffy asked.  
"You pull out the chair for your lady." Spike answered.  
"Good!" Dawn said.  
"Yes! I finally got it! I think I am ready." Spike said.  
"So do I." Dawn said.  
"Shall we?" Dawn asked.  
In Buffy's house¡¦  
"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" The door bell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Buffy shouted.  
"Who is it?" Buffy asked.  
There was no answer, and when she opened the door, a well dressed young gentleman was hidden behind a bouquet of flowers.  
"Oh, how beautiful!" Buffy cried out.  
Then the young guy handed the flowers to Buffy and finally showed his face. Buffy was so surprised.  
"Wow. The killer changed." Buffy said.  
"Shall we?" Spike said with a red face.  
"Fine." Buffy replied.  
"Where should we go?" Spike asked.  
"How about the cemetery, we could go there and I could stake you! Boy! That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Buffy said.  
"Look, I am not joking around here, I did all this just for you. So could we at least hold hands?" Spike asked in real serious face.  
"Fine." Buffy answered coldly.  
They were walking to the cinema holding hands, but there was a dark shadow following them¡¦  
"I think we are being followed¡¦" Buffy said.  
"I agree, let's check it out¡¦" Spike said.  
So they went into the nearest and the darkest place and hid behind the trash can, and the dark shadow followed them. Then they finally saw who it was¡¦ It was¡¦ Riley¡¦  
"Oh my God, it's Riley!" Buffy whispered.  
"That bastard!" Spike whispered back.  
Buffy suddenly ran out and gave Riley a huge hug.   
"I was right below you and screamed your name under the chopper, but you couldn't hear me¡¦" Buffy told Riley.  
Riley pulled away from Buffy.  
"You are with Spike! My God, that's disgusting!" Riley shouted.  
"It's not what you think!" Buffy said.  
"It is what you think!" Spike said.  
"Spike, shut the hell up!" Buffy yelled.  
"What were you two doing together? On a date?" Riley asked.  
"No! Maybe¡¦ Yes¡¦" Buffy replied.  
"Oh God¡¦" Riley said.  
"Dawn set me up on this, I swear I had no idea!!" Buffy said.  
"She's telling the truth you know, her little sister thought that you were too bad for the little slayer, so she set me up on this, but Buffy already knew that the person would be me¡¦" Spike told Riley.  
"So you knew¡¦" Riley said.  
"Yes I knew¡¦ I mean you were never there for me when Glory, a true god tried to kill me!" Buffy said.  
"But you lied to me, and still Spike??" Riley told Buffy.  
"Look, you were never there! Spike was with me through the whole thing!" Buffy yelled.  
"Never thought you would do such a thing, I mean with SPIKE??" Riley said.  
"Whatever!" Buffy said.  
Buffy just ran away from Riley, because she couldn't handle it, it was too much, too fast¡¦ The she thought that she would go patrol, because the whole thing blew up. In the cemetery, she heard Willow scream.  
"Ahhh!! Giles, do something!" Willow screamed.  
"K, k!" Giles pointed at the vampire and put a arrow through the vamps heart.  
"Whoosh!"  
"Poof!"  
Right then, Buffy ran and killed all the bloodsuckers, and turned them into a pile of dust.  
"Are you guys alright?" Buffy asked.  
"Yup, hey! I thought you promised Dawn that you wouldn't patrol tonight." Anya said.  
"Well, plans change!" Buffy said.  
"BUFFY BEHIND YOU!" Tara warned her.  
Buffy turned around and bent down and staked the vamp from below. Then another one jumped out of nowhere and attacked Buffy.  
"Damn vamps!" Buffy shouted with rage.  
She knew that she couldn't run away from her problems, she knew she couldn't just walk away¡¦ Buffy just left and headed towards her house without saying bye to her friends.  
'Why can't they just leave me alone??!!!' Buffy thought.  
She was so confused, a little too confused, then 2 demons who looked like one another told Buffy.  
"Your Place is not here¡¦" One of them said.  
"You will die permanently in the upcoming apocalypse." The other one said.  
"What??" Buffy said.  
She was unhappy and was in a bad mood, so she just killed them, and walked away, but she couldn't help herself of thinking about what they said,  
'Your place is not here? You will die permanently in the upcoming apocalypse?' she questioned.  
She couldn't stop, she knew that she'll die in the next apocalypse and no one would be there to save her, but what did one of them mean when they said her place was not here. Did it mean Sunnydale or this Earth? She questioned and questioned, on the other hand, she had more to worry about. Riley was back, and Spike was mad, and she was disconnected from her friends¡¦ The suddenly she remembered what Mystria had told another God, but she overheard it¡¦  
"The girl isn't going to last much longer, we should just make her immortal and make her the Goddess of Blood¡¦"   
She didn't know what to do, the whole world's weight was over her shoulders right now. She couldn't think¡¦ She couldn't hear¡¦ She couldn't see¡¦ She just hoped that this would all wear off soon, but in another hand she was afraid of what might happen to Dawn, if she wasn't there to help her. Tears ran down her face¡¦ She just hoped and hoped and walked around¡¦ Then she caught a late bus to LA. She thought maybe Angel could help her¡¦  
"Maybe¡¦ Angel would help me get through this¡¦"  
She got on the late bus and the bus headed towards LA¡¦While she was on the bus tears ran down her face and she thought about what she could do, but no answer, her conscious would not answer¡¦  
  
TO BE CONTINUED¡¦  
  
Written By: Michelle Lee  
Copyright ¨Ï  



End file.
